Angel Complex Members
Alle Mitglieder von Angel Complex. Members stand: 21.Juni.2012 Former Members Leadership Leader Sub-Leader Mentor Hier alle Mentoren der Members von Angel Complex. Mentor von... *Nozomi Ogawa Mentor von... Sayuri Hagiawara *Sayaka Nakazawa Mentor von... Erina Yaguchi, Ayana Mitsui & Kanna Niigaki *Kumiko Kaiba Mentor von... Naomi Ishikawa *Sayuri Hagiwara Mentor von... Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kyutoo Monst & Masaki Ishida *Naomi Ishikawa Mentor von... Shadow *Ayana Mitsui Mentor von... Mayu Kumai & Rena Mitsui *Ai Suzuki Mentor von... Asta, Anna Yuki & Nana Kumai *Kanna Niigaki Mentor von... Charlien Tomodach, Yoshiko Fujio, Shadow & Risa Nakata *Mayu Kumai Mentor von...Masaki Ishida *Rena Mitsui Mentor von... Nana Kumai *Anna Yuki Mentor von... Yurina Kawai *Yoshiko Fujio Mentor von... Risa Nakata *Sayu Tanaka Mentor von... Maimi Ueda *Yurina Kawai Mentor von...Akari Tanaka *Masaki Ishida Mentor von... *Risa Nakata Mentor von... *Maimi Ueda Mentor von... *Nana Kumai Mentor von... Nana Kumai *Naomi Ishikawa Mentor von... Meimi Katsuta Mentor 2nd Generation *Sayuri Hagiwara = Nozomi Ogawa *Erina Yaguchi = Sayaka Nakazawa 3rd Generation *Naomi Ishikawa = Kumiko Kaiba'' (nach Kumiko´s Austritt Sayuri Hagiwara)'' 4th Generation *Ayana Mitsui = Sayaka Nakazawa *Ai Suzuki = Sayuri Hagiwara *Kanna Niigaki = Sayaka Nakazawa 5th Generation *Shadow = Naomi Ishikawa *Mayu Kumai = Ayana Mitsui *Asta = Ai Suzuki *Charlien Tomodach = Kanna Niigaki *Kyutoo Monst = Sayuri Hagiwara *Elfa = Naomi Ishikawa *Rena Mitsui = Ayana Mitsui 6th Generation *Anna Yuki = Ai Suzuki *Yoshiko Fujio = Kanna Niigaki *Sayu Tanaka = Rena Mitsui 7th Generation *Yurina Kawai = Anna Yuki *Nana Kumai = Rena Mitsui (nach Rena´s Ausstieg Ai Suzuki) *Masaki Ishida = Mayu Kumai (nach Mayu´s Ausstieg Sayuri Hagiwara) *Risa Nakata = Yoshiko Fujio (nach Yoshiko´s Ausstieg Kanna Niigaki) *Maimi Ueda = Sayu Tanaka 8th Generation *Akari Tanaka = Yurina Kawai *Nariko Kuraki = Nana Kumai *Meimi Katsuta = Naomi Ishikawa Members Color Members Single Count stand: 21.Juni.2012 (bis Single 32) Members Line up *'3 Members Line up' (Nozomi Ogawa, Kumiko Kaiba, Sayaka Nakazawa) : Single: Ni Noo Satohish, Schestan Mewa *'3 Members Line up 'feat. Sayuri : Single: Lu Ni Oreh *'5 Members Line up '(with Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi) : Single: Cry for love *'6 Members Line up '(with Naomi Ishikawa) : Single: My Chance, Morning Dreams *'5 Members Line up '(without Kumiko Kaiba) : Single: Live...it alive, Beach Love *'4 Members Line up (without Nozomi Ogawa)'' : '''Single: I walking alone, Angel Love Devil, Hot Love, Better cry out, Happy Wedding, Love Disaster, Lonley Heart, Always Friends, Fight Back, Very Beauty, Here your Name, My Cinderella *'3 Members Line up '(without Erina Yaguchi) : Single: - *'6 Members Line up' (with Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki) : Single: Here we go again/ Remember, Star News, Girls Love Talk, Funny Music Video, Loving you forever, You are my soul, How do you like Japan?, Romeo & Juliet, Morning Coffee, Always New *'13 Members Line up' (with Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Elfa, Shadow, Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst without Sayaka Nakazawa) :: Single: Miss you/ Love is all around, Are you ready, Christmas Feelings *'12 Members Line up '(without Kyutoo Monst) :: Single: Cinderella, Princess, White Winter Wonderland * 11 Members Line up (without Ayana Mitsui) : Single: Destiny is Funky, Call me 0031Christmas Feelings * 9 Members Line up ''(with Sayaka Nakazawa, Ayana Mitsui, without Asta, Shadow, Elfa)'' : Single: China Love/ For one day * 8 Members Line up ''(without Charlien Tomodach)'' : Single: Ai no Arashi, 1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I Love you~, I walking alone Remix, Angel Love Devil Remix, Love Disaster Remix, Here we go again/ Remember Remix, ''Kiss me ~Lu ni mewa~ * '''11 Members '(with Sayu Tanaka, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fuijo) : Single:' Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours, YOU WANNA TOUCH ME?, Break my lies, Never forever * 16 Members (with Nana Kumai, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakaza) : Single: MY FRIEND FOR EVER * 14 Members ''(without Ayana Mitsui, Sayaka Nakazawa)'' : Single: ROLY POLY * '''12 Members (without Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai)'' : Single: Are you ready ~Moving Now~, ODORE!My Angel, Bye Bye Take you Love * 11 Members (without Yoshiko Fujio) * 15 Members (with 8th Generation Akari Tanaka,) : Single: My School Way : Single: MYSTERIE LOVE, SISTAR, T.A.B.O.O. Einteilung von Break my lies bis Bye Bye Take you Love *'Sayuri Hagiwara '(Leader, Lead Vocalist, Rapper) *'Naomi Ishikawa' (Sub- Leader, Main Vocalist) *'Ai Suzuki '(Lead Vocalist) *'Kanna Niigaki '(Minor Vocalist, Rapper) *'Anna Yuki '(Lead Dancer, Minor Vocalist) *'Sayu Tanaka' (Main Rapper) *Nana Kumai (Minor Vocalist) *Yurina Kawai (Main Vocalist) *Masaki Ishida (Main Vocalist) *Risa Nakata (Minor Vocalist) *Maimi Ueda (Main Dancer)